


Roar of the lions

by Justararandomfalloutfan



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justararandomfalloutfan/pseuds/Justararandomfalloutfan
Summary: First fan fic of mine, another old love and blood story which is EXTREMELY head cannon, so... if you want accuracy you’ll have to look elsewhere. Other than that I would like to stress it’s my first and criticism is open with warm arms.
Relationships: Knight captain gallows/knight captain dusk, Male Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of character development and nothing to climatic
> 
> See end for a few more notes and thanks for reading :)

“This is Galaxy news radio comin’ to ya live at the capital wasteland with your magnificent host three dog!” Much like other days, Noah was wandering around searching for anything to kill, wether it be slavers or centaurs he was up for the fight. Occasionally he would come across a radio signal asking for help, yet this never usually applied to getting military frequencies on his pip boy, today however was different. The broadcast had a robotic voice looping a message “any listeners which belong to the brotherh -*static* -re to assist the defence of *static* ity, now looping message.” In any case, Noah knew after two gruelling years of fighting in the Capital Wasteland that a looped message usually had dead broadcasters; though something about the fact a robot was broadcasting in such a tone made him believe, believe that these people were alive.

.....

Noah was travelling towards rivet city by the Anchorage war memorial when he was stopped by talon company mercs, “hey you! Stop now!” Came a rough voice from the war memorial. “Oh great” Noah thought as the mercs approached, clearly leaving their leader exposed. “All right mr 101? Me and my crew have been paid good money to find you,” began the commander clearly not noticing Noah pulling out his 44 round pistol “so, we’re gonna kill you and yo-“ the ranting mercenary was stopped as a bullet scattered brains and blood in all directions. Realising the situation at hand, the mercenaries started firing at Noah until their vision was clouded by a smoke grenade; the whir of a machine gun ignited the smoke into a yellow blaze, until one merc managed to shoot at Noah, hitting his shoulder.

.....

Bleeding out, the wanderer threw his 44 round pistol at the merc, and swung his machine like a bat, crushing the mercs legs and yanking Noah forwards. Now on the ground, bleeding and bathed in blood he picked up his 44 round pistol and abandoned his machine gun so as to inject a stimpack into his shoulder. 

...

Arriving at rivet city he saw bullets and lasers illuminating from the aircraft carrier, and from the wrecks opposite. “Hmmph, muties over there and brotherhood over there.” Deciding on his course of action the wanderer pulled out his Chinese assault rifle and slowly crept behind the mutants before letting his rifle rip on the mutants. First off he killed a brute which was blowing holes into the side of rivet city, then a mutant with sledgehammer and snuck up behind the master who had noticed the steady decrease in bullets coming from his allies. Noah had got out his shock sword ready to stun the mutant for a brutal finish but was instead launched behind some rocks bordering the tidal basin, “you humans all weak! Mutants are superior” Screamed the master, preparing to splatter a ‘puny’ humans brains. “Not so fast big guy” smirked Noah rolling out of the way of the incoming sledgehammer and shot the masters legs, sending him falling to the ground. The wanderer now pushed his boot into the mutants chest and gripped the mutants upper and lower jaw, pulling them apart. Becoming focused in his gruesome activity and not noticing the brotherhood who had finished off the mutants and gathered around Noah, watching the mutant squirting blood like a hose, Noah pulled even harder on the mutants jaw until it ripped out of place.

.....

Slightly angered but mostly embarrassed by the eyes staring at a man who took enjoyment in ripping jaws from mutants, Noah began to spoke in a voice which seemed to have no emotion at all “can I help you?” He began. He noticed one soldier step forward and reveal a face like an angels own, hiding underneath the helmet, a calming feminine voice spoke” I am Sentinel Lyons brotherhood of steel, as you can clearly see we have been assisting rivet city security with a mass scale mutant assault,”  
Sarah said this with a firm tone not knowing whether to shoot or remain peaceful “however the real question is how did a civilian arrive almost knowing we required back up?”  
“Correction! I did know that you needed help, I picked up your emergency broadcast.”  
Another soldier among the group, not in the power armour like the rest of the squad whispered something into the sentinels ear, and pointed at Noah’s wrist, clearly talking about the pip boy he had on him. “By order of the brotherhood of steel, you are to hand over your wrist computer at once” demanded the sentinel.  
‘Oh great it’s I want this and that bullshit again’ thought Noah  
“One quick answer for ya, over my dead body!” He said this more aggressively than intended and ended up with him pointing his 44 and 10mm pistol at the scribe and another random soldier earning 5 laser rifles and one machine gun aimed at his head.  
“Hey, hey! Rothchild shut up and waster, put your weapons down,” The sentinel said this as she ran in between Rothchild and Noah.“We need to report back to the citadel anyway, we have little time to waste, get moving people!”

...

As the soldiers started returning to the citadel, Noah passed the sentinel a note “my pip boy frequency, if you need it.” He said this and began to blush behind his mask  
“Oh... uhh thank you...I’ll keep it safe,” Sarah said this and began to blush as well “stay safe out there”  
“You to sentinel, goodbye”  
With that the sentinel joined her squad and Noah went up onto the platform to rivet city.


	2. Watch of the wastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna mess with some au see how it turns out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and say what you think, and enjoy the story!

Sarah,

Wandering from rivet city to the citadel isn’t a challenge for seven heavily armoured and armed soldiers, what can be a challenge however? Thoughts. Sarah had been thinking many different things about the events at rivet city, like ‘who even was that guy?’ And ‘where did he get NCR ranger armour?’ But most prominent of all was, ‘why?’. On the way through the citadel, Sarah got the normal salute from everyone she passed, which she returned (mostly) and entered her quarters. She looked at the note, messily containing a frequency id that was sure to be used in the not to distant future

Noah,

As the creaking walkway to rivet city swung round and he walked into the city, he saw security and anyone with more strength than a pencil running around. Entering the corridor to the science lab, he saw that some people were treating the injured and others were carrying the corpses of security members who fought off the mutant raid. Most rooms which were by the side of the ship had gaping holes in the side and had ashes littering the ground. ‘Odd’ Noah thought as he entered Doctor li’s lab.  
“About time you decided to show up!” As usual, the doctor had been asked to do so much more than her and her team of scientists could handle;  
“Nice to see you to Li” Noah said in a sarcastic tone.  
“Look, I don’t mean to be rude, but if you were to try being me for one day maybe you would appreciate how hard keeping this net of bolts running!” Screamed Li, attracting some scientists.  
“Net of bolts? That’s a new one, anyhow the wreck of the jet.is pretty unsalvageable but you could probably get a few engine bits from it.”  
“Isn’t that helpful, oh well we’re just going to need to remove power directions... again” remarked Li, now completely immersed in work  
“Well alright I’ll be going now, don’t stress out even more Li.”

...

Having returned from rivet city back to Megaton, Noah went to the bar and picked up a nuka-cola, and went to his home. Inside his house was particularly dull, as a ham radio was rather hard to maintain and the best thing about the place was either Wandsworth or sleep. Just as Noah was getting comfortable for what could’ve been a night of sleep, his pip boy picked up a radio signal. Knowing who was behind the radio broadcast, he plugged his pip boy into the ham radio and immediately heard a voice  
“Uh hello? Anyone there?” Came the beautiful voice of sentinel Lyons  
“I’m surprised you actually decided to call!”  
“Ha! Sarcastic as ever, anyway I’m going to get straight to the topic, me and a initiate are going to investigate rumours of a forming settlement under attack, want to tag along?”  
“Wouldn’t you require approval from a higher up?” It was clear Noah wanted to go, and he did, he longed to see the sentinel’s beauty once more.  
“Already done, they gave the go ahead so It’s up to you now.” The sentinel’s voice sounded curious but also hopeful that he would say yes to joining.  
“In that case yeah, I’d love to join on, where shall we meet?”  
“Closest place I know of is called... arefu, a small town nearby the other settlement.”  
“Right I’ll meet you and your initiate there... tomorrow?”  
“Yep, tomorrow”  
With that the message ended, with both receivers wanting to carry on chatting but knowing it wasn’t a great idea for either of them to be seen talking to a stranger alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... if you’re wondering next chapter will have some subtle fluff in it, next chapter will be published on the 22 oh and this chapter was a bit rushed as I wanted to draft the third chapter out quicker rather than later.


	3. Midnight massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check the name, it will be night and there will be deaths... of innocents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to combing some dramatic stuff (which i am shit at writing) and some love stuff (which I am even shittier at writing) so... enjoy!

As the crack of dawn rained over the walls of megaton, Noah set out to Arefu, a place which he helped almost two years ago. Leaving the gates of megaton, and heading to the motorway bridge Arefu was located had a few mole rats, until Noah began nearing the town, as he saw a rad scorpion scurrying about; one decisive blow to the stinger staggered the arachnid but this move backfired, as the scorpion charged at Noah, pinning him to a rock surface. As the rad scorpion neared Noah his back ached in pain from the jagged rock pressing against his armour until... he heard ripping and saw his arm, bleeding out. Now in more pain he pulled out his pistol, and shot the scorpion in its eyeys.

...

Lumbering up the motorway to Arefu, he slumped down onto barrier, and injected a stimpack into his arm, only slightly stopping the bleeding. As he wrapped a bandage around his arm he got up and approached Arefu, seeing two soldiers in power armour standing at a sandbag wall.  
“About time y...” The sentinel began talking but noticed the obvious and bloody bandages wrapping Noah’s arm. “Oh, what uh... what happened there?”  
“An injury, what else? It’s not important though, we have a job to do, and I assume you are the initiate?”  
“Yes sir, I am initiate Ross, brotherhood of steel and you are?”  
“I just go by wanderer.”  
“Right, then if you two are done, we have to get moving.” Said Sarah, loading her laser rifle.  
The trio of soldiers met little resistance while on the move, and by nightfall they arrived at the settlement, seeing two destroyed houses, and one shack, surrounded by all sorts of defences. Noah and Sarah let the initiate go first into the house and then they went in and closed the door  
“Hello? Who’s there?” Came a voice from a room, and then a man ran out from a room in the house, but was turned into a corpse, with a hole through him with a short and loud scream.  
“WHAT THE HELL?” shouted Sarah, realising the initiate just shot a innocent man “Y-YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE CITADEL NOW!”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“And wanderer you follow him there, I’m not sure what other damage he could do if left alone.”  
“Shouldn’t you go? After all, you’re with brotherhood, I’m not.” Replied Noah acting as calm as possible, not because he was scared, or angry for that matter, but because he knew it was not a good time at all for joking about.  
“The man who killed an innocent man, a heavily armed man with a mask or someone without a helmet covering up their face and without being the person who killed an innocent,” said Sarah “now, go”  
“Yes ma’am” Noah responded  
...

As the initiate and Noah left the house. Sarah saw a young boy, about ten come around the corner with a hunting rifle, drooping from a strap around his shoulder ‘must be his son’ she thought as the boy looked up at her, and then his fathers corpse. The boy slowly walked over to his father, kneeled down, and began to silently cry. He didn’t look up, or anywhere else except his fathers dead eyes, and was clenching his fists.

...

“Who?” Began the boy, with no emotion  
Sarah exited her armour, and walked over to the boy, knowing each feeling he had.  
“Who what?”  
“Who killed him, who killed my dad.”  
The boy looked up at Sarah, his eyes full with a desire for revenge and but also full with pain, he had experienced his family dying before.  
“It was... one of my soldiers, not by my command.”  
“Why?”  
“I-I I don’t know.”  
“Well, just go, I have to leave this place now.”  
“It’s safer here than it is out there!” Sarah had put her hand on his shoulder trying to hold him back from leaving  
“What, staying here is safer? you’ve seen the other homes.”  
It was true, Sarah had seen what had happened to the other houses.  
“Then come with me, say what you want, it’s the only thing that will keep you alive.”  
“Fine, I guess it’s better than staying here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you read it, so what did you think? Tell me in the comments!  
> Also I am so sorry for this being posted so much later than expected and I realise, now after writing the main story for the... THIRD TIME I completely forgot about the idea of putting some bonding time between the lw and and Sarah, which I apologise for but no way am I writing this for a forth time.


	4. It’s the law!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible writer! Best. Description. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said a while back I’d write on the 24th, completely forgetting that was Christmas Eve, what did ya expect? Enjoy!

As the cold wasteland night air settled, Noah and Initiate Ross reached the citadel’s main gate, the guards approaching the two travellers.  
“Initiate. The elder has requested your presence at once,” began Paladin Bael “and for that matter, waster your input will likely prove needed.”  
“Sir. If you don’t mind me asking, why has the Elder requested me?” The Intiates voice cracked under the extreme pressure he was under  
“The news of your... misdeed has reached authority, therefore you’re going to the court martial.”  
As the gate to the citadel scraped open, Noah saw the Initiates being shouted at by Paladin Baley the guards standing by every door. However one prominent figure in blue robes stood before them  
“Disappointing, very disappointing Initiate, I expect better from the brotherhood of steel. Ah yes, wanderer may you please remove your head attire.” Came the man, who Noah assumed was a leader within the Brotherhood of Steel.  
“Yes Elder.” That explained a lot, this man was the Elder of the brotherhood of steel. He called the shots, not someone to mess with. Noah removed his armour, showing his scars littered across his face from only two years in the wasteland.  
“Oh, a unexpected turn in other events,” Said the Elder, analysing every detail of Noah’s face “after the court case, speak to me.”

...  
As Noah, Ross, and the Elder entered the A-ring of the Citadel, as they approached the Great hall the echoing voices of metallic speakers echoed through the hallways.  
“Wanderer, wait here until you’re called to the hall.” With that, the Initiate and the Elder went into the hall. at the very least an hour passed until Sarah and a young boy entered the a ring and approached Noah.  
“I guess they got my radio message.” Said Sarah, peering into the Great hall  
“Yeah, wel- Noah was interrupted by a knight leaving the hall, and signalling Noah to go in.

...

As Noah entered he saw high ranking officers and guards, filling the room  
for the record please.” Said a scribe, sitting at desk with a pile of papers.  
“Noah henry Jackson”  
“Are there any names you wish to be called for aside from your birth name?”  
“Lone wanderer.”  
A small murmur went around the room, even in a organisation such as the brotherhood, people who make a name for themselves are known, Noah was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to say what you think, yada yada you know the drill  
> Oh I think I spelt “Bael” wrong, and for that matter, the f is the gate thing to the citadel called? Dose it have a name for that matter? Fack I’m confusing my negative 1  
> iq. Yes this one was short, I’m writing this after twelve o’clock at night, I’m tired and out of ideas.


	5. Rawr ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis is gonna be spicy, so... prepare for 
> 
> C R I N G E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting worse at writing every day!  
> Also I’m making the chapters shorter, cuz the length of the first three where WAY to much for me to do.

As Initiate Ross was being court martialed with Noah providing a statement, Sarah Lyons and the young boy she had taken in (called George) where being checked by the crazy mister handy used by the brotherhood in absence of medical staff. The main reason for doctors not being the in the Citadel’s medbay was that they were fighting with squads in the DC ruins.

Sarah:  
The sentinel had been waiting outside the medbay for a while, waiting for the mister handy to finish prodding George with an endless amount of medical items. An occasional Yelp from the medbay was attracting a few concerned looks to the door and to Sarah, most of wish were quickly brushed off as paranoia from the soldiers, despite being a valid concern. Eventually George exited the medbay, looking worse than when he entered.

(This chapter takes place at the start of the above chapter)  
Noah:  
The questioning from the scribe was excruciatingly specific and when it ended what felt like an eternity had passed, only for a barrage of useless questions to begin from the attendees of the court martial. One question that stuck out from the others remained in Noah’s head “was the murder done by orders or on own initiative?” Why did this question stick out? Well, one reason only  
1\. He used the word murder, something Noah had done, and regretted. It felt like he was responsible for the death of the man. The death, of his father.  
Noah answered this question. Like he did the rest, but couldn’t shake the feeling of regret and guilt from his actions.

As Noah left the great hall, he saw Sarah coming down the steps from the courtyard.  
“Where’s the kid?” He mumbled, slouching over to her.  
“You okay? You don’t look like your normal self.”  
“I’m fine, just a- Never mind.”  
“How about we talk about this in private?” Said Sarah with a little smirk on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I’m forgetful af and bored out of my mind and so I write all of these at around 12pm.  
> Comment what you think of this chapter please


	6. Brief before blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all :)

“So, somethings up?” Started Sarah, looking directly at Noah’s masked face.  
“You don’t know.” When he spoke, his voice wasn’t how it normally was;it sounded like he was holding back from shouting and at the same time, crying.  
“I don’t know what?”  
Silence. Noah reached for his backpack, and pulled out a photo of him and his father when he killed his first rad roach.  
“So this is... you? And?”  
“My dad.”  
Sarah knew the pain of losing someone, but she at least knew they were dead, unlike Noah. Just like a minute or less ago, silence broke out in the room, ending only when Noah spoke  
“Your father wished to speak with me, so I must go.”

As the sentinel gave a little wave, Noah left the room. However when he left he saw soldiers running to and fro, carrying weapons and grouping up to their squad leaders. As he went around the corner to the A wing, Noah saw elder Lyons briefing two commanding officers, before they ran off to individual locations.   
“Elder Lyons, what’s happening?”  
“The Enclaves main force has arrived, armoured vehicles ‘n all, speaking of which I have a special assignment for you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. I need you to infiltrate the enclaves newly established headquarters and find out what’s going on.”  
“Anything in particular?”   
“No, just find any but of info you can lay your hands on, and get that by any means.”  
“Yes sir!”

As Noah left the A-wing into the Bailey, he saw Sentinel Lyons already taking Lyons pride out into the wastes. And heard faint explosions coming from near Raven Rock.  
What stuck out though? The vertibirds flying in squadron above the citadel, escorted by fighter jets.

“And so it begins.”


	7. Venture to the devils home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... umm yeah huzzah chapter seven is here! I know these are less frequent, but I hope I can make it up to the people who like this with actually good writing (don’t lie it’s terrible) so yeah... here we are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes aside from this note so I guess a note?

“HOLY MOTHER OF EVERYTHING!” shouted Noah, leaving the citadel and seeing orange skies, flames, explosives, vehicles. It was apparent that this was no joking matter, the Enclave were powerful and always had been, but no one could’ve predicted what Noah saw. Attempting to sneak past the armour column slowly bumbling towards the citadel, Wanderer opened a man hole cover, and went through the sewers and reached a corvega sedan and began to creep past it until he heard radio chatter:  
“This is spectre 02 we have reached opening, current status: 3 men KIA and 2 MIA. Overhead status?”  
The reply was too quiet for him to hear, but from he could tell, they were in power armour. 

Peeking his head over the bonnet of the sedan he saw a single enclave soldier, standing by a radio. A few options of what Noah could came into mind, but he decided on a much easier option than others. Gripping his pack tightly so as not to make to much noise, he pulled out a silenced 10mm pistol, took a deep breath and fired. The bullet hit a Tesla bulb (editing note: if you’ve seen the Tesla armour from fallout games you’ll know the light bulb looking things that make the Tesla suits... Tesla suits) and electrocuted the soldier to death. 

Carrying on through the tunnels north, he met very little resistance other than a ghoul or two and rad roaches; approaching the place where he needed to exit, he heard the manhole cover he was about to go through shake, then make a clanking sound. After that metallic boots could be heard standing on it  
“So there’s still more toys in the box eh? I so do love a challenge!” He said, in a low, very faint voice.

Leaving the cover he saw an enclave soldier, lumbering behind the armour column that just passed and decided to kill him and take his armour, so that he can successfully enter Raven Rock. After completing the dirty work, Noah put on the suit, and walked over to the great concrete door leading to his mission target...


	8. The war machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NEW CHAPTER? WWHHHAAATTT?!

“ATTENTION SQUAD SIGMA PERSONNEL, UNIT COMMANDER IGOROX HAS ORDERED YOU REPORT TO HIM AT YOUR DESIGNATED BARRACKS.” Said a robotic voice, ominous enough to send chills through the toughest soldiers. Raven rock. A place containing miles upon miles of enclave tech, architecture, and science. What is it also? Well, undoubtedly the place in which a new generation of warfare is being born... 

Entering the bulking chambers of Raven rock, Lone saw what had been accomplished by the Enclave, a window on the far left of the atrium before him looked over hundreds of APCs, lorries, and tanks. Directly in front of Noah stood a magnificent statue, depicting a X-02 soldier holding the emblem of the Enclave.

Attempting not to be dragged into day dreaming, Noah progressed on, passing soldiers and officers of all ranks and differing levels of determinedness to get to different locations. At this moment in time, Noah heard a ping, which he presumed to be his orders. Opening the folder (which as he guessed, did indeed have his orders) sent to him, informed him of another infiltration agent, acting as a scientist in the bio-arc lab.“Bio-arc? The hell are they doing here?” Noah thought to himself, a wave of questions flooding his mind. Upon looking at a directions board, Noah found the bio-arc laboratory.travelling through Raven Rock, Noah saw vertibirds in their landing pads, some prepping for flight. 

Soon, he found the lab he needed to go to. However, something else caught his eye: Human resource labs. This sign was accompanied by a large vent, from which sounds of pain could be heard, but the person in question had a voice so familiar to Noah.

His Father.


	9. Determined to destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. sorry about the irregular writing pattern, but I’m determined to do this weekly, no matter what.

Recap: Noah (lone wanderer) is infiltrating the Raven rock base, presumed to be the forward operating base and headquarters of the enclave invasion of dc. However, when his orders state to go a certain lab, he hears his fathers voice coming from a vent.

In a few moments memories flooded into Noah’s mind: the vault being attacked, his father dragged away by two robots (actually enclave units in power armour) and the thing that kept him going, his fathers love. As the realisation of why he was likely in a laboratory hit Noah like a bus, how could he follow the orders of the brotherhood when his own father was just steps away?

Rushing through the doors to the laboratory, four soldiers rushed out from a room to his right, each with a varying energy weapon.  
“IDENTIFICATION, NOW!” Screamed a soldier with a hint of panic in his voice.  
Noah chuckled lightly, “the last thing you’ll ever know.”   
In a few short seconds Noah had pulled out his newly acquired plasma rifle, shot one in the head, the rest in the stomach or arms. Moments later, an alarm sounded accompanied by the words: “brotherhood forces arriving outside the facility, all combative units are required to respond immediately”  
As Noah carried in through the hallway in front of him, he saw a large door with the illuminated words: subject J-216, testing active.

Entering into the chamber, he saw the body of an elderly man be carried on a stretcher, soaking blood into its cloth sheets and his intestines spilling out of the stomach of the man. In the next few moments rage and disgust filled Noah’s body, his last family member, the only person who ever knew what he felt, dead. Red filling his eyes, he shot everything moving in the room (one shot hitting the stretcher) and heard the alarms stop abruptly, arriving with the message: “brotherhood forces captured, prison block 4526-8b is to be guarded.”

Skip forward a few hours, Noah is assigned to guard the same cell in which the brotherhood soldiers are meant to be. According to ‘his’ sergeant, he was to stay outside of the cell until 7pm and which point he will guard from the inside, until 12am. When the time for him to enter the cell arrived, he saw four brotherhood soldiers, each wearing a jumpsuit labelled in big bold letters: permanent imprisonment. The soldiers in question? Two unfamiliar knights, paladin Vargas and sentinel Lyons. They were glaring at Noah, unrecognisable under his helmet.  
“Come to laugh at us?” Said Vargas.  
Silence.  
“Aww to scared to speak are you?” Said one of the knights. (Hereby named... I dunno roccar and the other one can be... fox)  
Noah launched himself at Roccar, holding his throat until knight fox pulled off Noah’s helmet. Angered even more, he spun around and punched the knight so hard he stumbled backwards. By doing this, Noah revealed his face to both Vargas and Lyons, both with a mix of emotions in their faces.   
“Well then, I guess someone has shown who they really support?” Said Vargas, standing up and slowly approaching Noah.  
“Vargas, you know who I fight for.”  
“Do I?” He said, gesturing to fox.  
“Vargas, let him at least speak.” Said sentinel Lyons.


	10. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m to lazy to put anything worth reading here  
> And it’s short, I know

(Direct continuation of the previous chapter)  
“I-I’m...” Noah mumbled as he slowly approached the door to the cell  
“Wanderer what are you doing?” Asked Sarah   
In a few short seconds Noah ran out the cell door, rushed through the cooridors of Raven rock (earning a few odd looks) right to the admin office. He pulled out his plasma rifle, and entered the room. Two guards asked who he was, before being shot by Noah. Continuing through the office to the room labelled: base commander’s office he saw a man sitting at a desk writing on a important looking sheet of paper  
“Trooper? What are you doing here? Out!”  
Noah slowly wandered to his side then held him around his neck, gun aiming for his head. He grabbed a microphone used to announce to the facility and said: well done enclave, your stupidity marvels me again, today you see what happens when you spark the flames of war.

In a few seconds five soldiers with heavy weapons barged into the room, followed by a high ranking officer  
“So then, having fun? I suggest you stop. See that computer? On his desk? That very terminal is watching you now, waiting for a good moment to strike.” The officers voice rang through the room.  
“Moment to strike? What?”  
“The terminal will strike the... what is it you call it? The citadel?”  
These words hit Noah like a hammer, one wrong move and the only thing that can protect the wastes, gone.   
“Simply surrender yourself and this all ends.”  
Noah did just that, surrendered himself

2... days.... later...

“Any last words?” Who’s voice was it? The base commander’s. Preparing to shoot Noah, with the brotherhood prisoners watching.   
“Just a few: come join me.”  
Swinging round and punching the commander in his face, the firing squad aimed for Noah, only to miss as he rolled out the way and through the doors to the room he was in. He ran to the base entrance, through its gate, and out into the wastes...


	11. The masked stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... sorry about late posting. I may of forgotten about ROTL

He ran, he didn’t know where or how but he ran. The shouts of Enclave soldiers echoing through the streets of Washington DC and the sky a flaming orange. The familiar gates of Megaton were around the corner, he could almost hear the... screaming? The guns? What happened to Megaton? And then, looking up he saw the once safe, relatively calm city of megaton; A flaming wreck.

Waking up with a start, Noah saw he wasn’t dreaming. The only place he could call home was gone... running through the blasted out gate lay a pile of corpses, surrounded by signs saying the message: The Enclave has Risen.  
The sound of a vertibird echoed overhead before coming into view. Noah looked on the side, expecting to see a large E, but instead the brotherhood’s own insignia was painted on.

“Hello?” He could hear the pain in his voice, not from the injuries he had, but the pain from seeing those whom he trusted, made into nothing more than a symbol of power. 

And then, a large boom echoed from behind him, and he was knocked over, falling unconscious...


	12. War never changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of things to write here :D also it’s time for something... unprecedented to some

“He’ll be ok... won’t he?” This was one of the many brief moments of interaction Noah heard. It was weeks of black. He didn’t know what was happening, all he could do was guess. Then, one day he heard a full conversation:  
“You know it’s not long before the Enclave destroy the citadel, don’t you?”  
“Yes, well we have the complex for a scenario like that, besides it’s foolish to thing anyone would dare use... a more explosive approach, this place was a very important place to the pre-war military.”  
“I know that father, it’s just, well we’re not sure if he got anything from Raven Rock.”   
At that moment the voices so familiar gained identities. It was the Elder and the Sentinel. Likely discussing the state of the war.

Barely a day later Noah finally could open his eyes. Upon opening them he saw the robot doctor looking at what appeared to be a clipboard containing information he couldn’t make out. The robot looked up and met Noah’s eyes  
“You have regained your visionary organs, congratulations.” Said it’s metallic voice  
“I uh, thanks?”  
“I must alert the Elder.”  
And with that the robot left the room, returning a minute later with the elder in his familiar, blue coat.  
“Ah yes, you have awoken, very good. Now then, I must insist you tell me what you saw in Raven Rock.” He said  
“Well, lots of soldiers, hundreds of vehicles and...”  
Noah’s mind raced back to his father, the barely recognisable state he was in.  
“That’s all I saw sir.”  
“Really? Hmm, it’s enough to go off of. Thank you.”

An hour later the sentinel walked in.   
“Look who it is, back from the dead?” She said  
“Heh, yeah.”  
Noah could’ve sworn she was closer than she was a second ago  
“I’m... glad your here, I feared the worst.”  
Closer again  
“I’m... surprised you feel that way.”  
“Really? How about I show you just how relieved I am.”  
Then they locked lips, and wrapped their arms around each other.  
“Am I interrupting something?” It was the voice of scribe Rothschild.

Wether or not their time with each other was interrupted, Noah felt whole again.


End file.
